D e l e t e
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Apakah ini berarti aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu, Uchiha Sasuke?


**E**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Angst, tragedy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Apakah ini berarti aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu, Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading All**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah dirinya, sosoknya yang berdiri membelakangiku. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan terlihat sedikit kusut dengan kerahnya yang juga menampilkan dasi merah disana.

Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, merasakan rasa menggigil akibat sapaan angin. Memandang sekeliling dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat, satu pertanyaan melintas dalam kepalaku.

Mengapa aku berada disini?

Di tempat ini, tempat yang tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan dalam setiap anganku.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ " dia tidak merespon, tidak berbalik sama sekali. Aku membuang napas lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Sejujurnya, aku merasa tidak nyaman berada disini.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ apa yang kita lakukan di tempat ini?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada tangapan, aku bersuara lebih keras, mencoba menarik perhatiannya. "Ayo kita pulang ... " Aku memberikan sedikit jeda dalam ucapanku, "Aku ingin pulang."

Mengapa ia hanya diam?

Aku melangkah mendekat. Hingga menyisakan jarak yang hanya berkisar kurang dari setengah meter, dia hanya diam. Diam dan diam. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang berat, rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan dan juga sedikit noda tanah pada kerah kemejanya. Juga Bagaimana bahu lebarnya yang bergetar, salah satu alisku mengernyit. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Hari ini, Sasuke _ku_ terlihat sangat berantakan. Tapi sama sekali tak mengubah penampilannya yang sempurna. Aku tersenyum kecil, memikirkan hal apa yang membuat dia seperti ini. Mungkin saja ia dibuat pusing dengan pekerjaan barunya, paman Fugaku baru saja mengangkatnya sebagai direktur perusahaan sebelum kemudian diangkat sebagai CEO, Sasuke masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mendapatkan gelar itu. Aku merasa sangat senang akan hal itu. Apapun yang bisa membuat pria itu tersenyum. Aku akan ikut bahagia.

Menggelengkan kepala sekilas dan memutuskan bergerak untuk menyentuh pundak kokohnya, "Sasu-"

Kosong. Tidak ada.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Sasuke- _kun?_ "

Aku tak bisa merasakannya, kosong, tubuh besar dihadapanku terasa seperti fatamorgana.

Aku tak bisa merasakannya.

Apakah semua ini... Hanyalah ilusi?

"Sasuke- _kun_! "

Ia tetap tak merespon, yang kudapatkan sekarang hanyalah lambaian angin yang seakan mengejekku. "Sasuke- _kun_! "

Apa kau bahkan mendengar suaraku?

"Sasuke- _kun_ apa kau mendengarku? Uchiha Sasuke tolong jawab aku! " teriakku sembari tak henti-hentinya berusaha menggapai tubuh itu, berharap mendapatkan titik terang yang pasti. Tidak ada! Tetap tidak ada! Apa maksud semua ini!

Kehampaan, kosong, tubuh ini. Seakan hanya berupa jiwa tanpa raga. Apa yang terjadi denganku?

Aku memandang tanganku sendiri. Mataku mulai terasa panas. Dia nyata, tanganku tampak nyata. Bukanlah bayangan tembus pandang yang bisa menampakkan benda dibelakangnya. Tubuh ini, terasa sangat nyata. Tapi mengapa, aku tak bisa menggapainya.

Suara gaduh Gagak mengalihkan pandanganku, diatas pohon sana. Tepat bertengger di dahan paling atas Oak tua tanpa daun. Sosok burung berbulu gelap mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dan pergi kearah Selatan.

"Sakura,"

Tubuhku reflek merespon, suara itu tak seperti biasanya, aku merasakan desiran aneh ketika mendengarnya. Untuk kali ini, tak seperti biasanya. Menatap punggung kukuh pria di depanku dengan nanar, tangan besarnya terkepal. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku tanpa kusadari, tak ada rasa sakit yang seharusnya kurasakan. Tubuh ini tak bisa merasakannya.

Hujan turun begitu saja, aku tetap berdiri disini. Sasuke tetap pada tempatnya. Walaupun tubuh pria itu basah kuyup ia sama sekali tak menghindar. Namun bagaimanapun, tubuh manusia tak bisa berbohong. Ia kedinginan sementara aku tak merasakan apapun.

Tetesan hujan itu, menembus tubuhku hingga mencapai tanah.

"Sakura, "

"Aku disini."

Hening, tak ada jawaban berarti.

"Aku disini, "

Apa kau bisa mendengarnya?

"Aku disini, Sasuke- _kun_! "

Aku disini, aku disini... Jika kau mendengarnya, ucapkan kata lain selain namaku. "Aku disini!"

Namun semua itu percuma. Hanya kesia-siaan belaka, aku ingin memeluknya. Kakiku bergerak secara reflek, menjawab keinginan terdalamku. Bersiap menerjang tubuh kukuh itu. Namun lagi-

Tubuhku menembusnya, jatuh diatas tumpukan tanah basah. Kelopak bunga yang kotor menjadi alas jemariku, Tubuhku kaku, memandang marmer putih yang tertancap di depanku dengan pandangan kosong.

 **'Haruno Sakura'**

Nama itu, tertulis oleh tinta hitam permanen diatas marmer crem. Tampak masih baru, gundukan tanah dibawah tubuhku pun masihlah baru. Berbagai pemikiran ekstrem berputar dalam kepalaku. Dan sesuatu yang basah mengalir begitu saja, pandanganku memburam, aku tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi yang pasti.

Aku tak menginginkan semua ini. Tidak sama sekali.

Dia masih disana, Sasuke _ku_ masih berdiri di depanku. Aku melihat celana katun hitamnya, tampak kotor. Pandanganku tambah memburam. Mendongak hanya untuk menatap wajahnya.

Dia, menangis dalam diam.

 _Apakah ini berarti aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu, Uchiha Sasuke._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N:

Pendek? Namanya juga drable :")?

BTW INI MAISTREAM BGT ASTAGAA :'v /lempar sendal jepit/don't tabok me okay wkwk

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

"Sakura,"

Pria itu menyampirkan jasnya diatas sofa. Uchiha Sasuke, melangkah menaiki anak tangga hingga lantai atas. Berdiri di depan pintu kayu yang sedikit terbuka, Sasuke mendengus. Menggerutu betapa cerobohnya gadisnya itu. Haruno Sakura, kekasih yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya sejak satu bulan lalu. Hari ini ia akan memberikan kejutan.

Tak ada orang, kamar bernuansa _girly_ itu kosong. Namun tumpukan pakaian diatas kasur menjelaskan semuanya. Suara shower dari balik pintu pada sudut tembok pun menambah poin penjelasan jika gadisnya tengah mandi. Sasuke hendak berbalik, namun pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit menampilkan celah menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berjalan mendekat, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dekat pintu.

"Hey, apa kau sedang mencoba untuk menggodaku?"

Sasuke menyeringai, menantikan teriakan feminim dari dalam sana. Gadis itu pasti akan merasa malu, kemudian keluar dalam keadaan hanya memakai handuk tipis sembari meneriakinya untuk segera angkat kaki dari kamarnya. Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Mengingat kejadian dua minggu lalu dimana gadis itu memberinya julukan pria pervert.

Kekehan Sasuke terhenti, salah satu alisnya terangkat. Tak ada jawaban. Dalam beberapa detik, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu. Mengabaikan berbagai kemungkinan dimana dia bisa saja mendapatkan lemparan botol shampo dari dalam sana. Hanya saja untuk kali ini. Sasuke merasa ia harus membukannya.

Dan sesuatu di dalam sana, sukses membuat tubuhnya diam membeku.

Sakura _nya_ mengapung didalam bathtub penuh busa. Bibir gadis itu pucat, berwarna biru pucat. Kabel Charger menjuntai dengan sebagiannya yang tertutup busa. Jatuh di dalam bathtub.

"SAKURA! "


End file.
